<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>非常规交流 by AlicEGreencat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23663425">非常规交流</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlicEGreencat/pseuds/AlicEGreencat'>AlicEGreencat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:56:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,360</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23663425</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlicEGreencat/pseuds/AlicEGreencat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mark "Mute" Chandar/James "Smoke" Porter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>非常规交流</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>像这样烂成一团污糟的夏天也算得上是闻所未闻，连下三天雨又连着暴晒到此时此刻，室内室外都有一股沉闷的气味，如同泡在河里的东西现在被捞出来见光，上面的青苔慢慢收缩，干成一些碰了就碎的棕色脆片。这样的念头在马克·钱德尔的脑子里挥之不去，他吞下去的奶油雪糕都仿佛在胃里结成了硬块，马上就要沿着喉管回溯到嘴里，就等他吐出来。</p><p>这样子真的太怪了，他的羞耻心膨胀得像是烤炉里的面包，脸上也烫，后背一阵一阵地冒细汗，热出来的和冷出来的都有。他受了伤的那只膝盖被汗渍得跳动着发疼，他调整了自己的姿势，把那只膝盖抬起来。看见上面结的那层薄薄的痂边缘翻起来一点，不能再使劲去撕了，必定会流血。</p><p>他这个动作当然引起了另外一个人的注意，詹姆斯·波特跪在他两腿中间，膝盖被运动短裤盖住——看起来乖得不可思议，如果手没有勾着马克的裤腰往下拉的话——在床单上压出褶皱和凹陷，他的手指冰冷得像个死人，戳在肚子上会让人想转过身去或者缩起来躲开，脸上的表情介乎嘲弄和讨好之间。这个混账扭头看了一眼马克的膝盖，咧着嘴腾出一只手来摁住那块皮肤，后者摇晃着那条腿，撞在他侧肋上。</p><p>他嘴根本没动，但马克觉得自己听见他说了一句什么。詹姆斯继续拽那条裤腰，让马克的阴茎完全暴露在被阳光渲染成金色的空气里，他灵巧的手指勾着松紧带继续往下，把它勒在睾丸后面才停下来。年轻一点的那个开始感到急躁，他的手脱自己的裤子，指甲刮着滑溜溜的布料往下推——于是髋骨尖锐的折角也露出来了——最后抓住詹姆斯的手掌，迟疑几秒之后用力甩开。他现在要是还有时间回想的话，那一小块痂来自脚踏车，也来自滚烫的、热气翻涌的柏油马路，此刻在滚筒洗衣机内嗡嗡作响的，或者已经挂在衣架上的脏兮兮的T恤和短裤都可以证明，只是他记不清楚了，也没那个时间。他眯着眼睛想笑一下，但只是脸颊通红地合拢一点大腿，看着对方抓他的鸡巴，把包皮剥下来，像剥雪糕的外包装纸。马克没有好意思说，但色情杂志就夹在那一摞电路书里，没人会想着去翻翻看的，只有他知道。并且是在闷热的，潮湿的夜晚里知道。</p><p>低级的性游戏，性探索，但很有效。马克感觉眼球在眼眶里缩水，他张开嘴呼吸的时候一股发酸的感觉顺着喉管上到头顶，在眼角那里汇集。你怎么咬我。他推搡了一下跪在他两腿中间的那个人，后者头顶有一个小小的螺旋——应该是前几天才剪了头发，但看起来真的没什么区别，也不知道剪了什么东西下来。那么就是不关注仪表的问题了，但他眯着眼睛想了几秒钟，意识到其实只是自己没认真看过对方的脸而已。詹姆斯越含越深了，手指头还托着他的睾丸，指腹在那里来回磨蹭，马克看不见他的脸，意料之外地觉得有点心慌。</p><p>反反复复几次之后——深喉，色情杂志上写了这个词。他觉得有点吃不消了，揪着詹姆斯的衣领推搡他，慌慌张张的样子，完全没有意识到后者从喉咙深处发出沉闷的笑声，手指头已经往后摸到他的括约肌上了。你放开。马克气喘吁吁地说，用舌头和喉咙发声他就没法呼吸，好像突然长了对腮出来。詹姆斯竟然真的把他的阴茎吐出来，冲他很怪地咧嘴笑了，下一秒手指头就捅进了肠道，生硬地往里面挤。</p><p>一时间没有反应过来的那个孩子有几秒钟声音和呼吸都不能进行下去，缩水的眼球又膨胀起来，鲜活地往外滴水。但马克毕竟是个很有责任心的人，他已经准备好了很多东西。操。他低声说了句脏话，艰难地伸手勾开床头柜，抓出里面的润滑剂塞到詹姆斯手里。他这时候才认真地看那个人的脸，对方剃掉了一点鬓角露出耳朵来，绿眼睛像宝石那样鲜明。</p><p>他还没能迅速理解詹姆斯眼睛里那种迫不及待，就因为重心不稳往后栽进枕头里，他昂起头，尖叫声还有别的什么声音压缩成鱼缺氧时的长长呼吸，抖动着从牙齿中间挤出来。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>